battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Extinguisher
Extinguisher is a heavyweight robot which competed in the fourth season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is a four-wheeled, red, trapezoid-shaped Swiss-army robot armed with a 15 lb hammer, based on a fireman's axe. Although the back looks more effective than the front, it was confirmed by the team that the butt of the axe is 3D printed, meaning it's for aesthetics. Its other two weapons are a launcher, and a vertical bar spinner, although the axe would be the only weapon used for the majority of the competition. Extinguisher also had a siren inside the bot to please the crowd and further extend the theme its team brought. In preparation for Season 5, the team has already been working on upgrades for Extinguisher. The only known ones so far are some custom yellow and black wheels to improve traction. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Extinguisher's first fight was against a revamped version of The Four Horsemen. Extinguisher started off rather poorly as they missed with their weapon, which was also proving to be quite sluggish due a plate connected to the clutch that powers the weapon shrinking in the cooler temperature at the event. This undid all the fine tuning the team did prior to the fight. Extinguisher then took a hit from War but didn't suffer much damage. Extinguisher continued to move around the arena, occasionally firing its weapon but had very little success hitting The Four Horsemen apart from flipping Butter Cup over. Extinguisher then lost drive on one side as the outer shells for half the motors tied to the drive system shattered after shaking from the impacts and hitting the centers of the motors but Daisy had stopped moving completely. Extinguisher was now driving in circles until it finally stopped moving. However, as the countdown began, Extinguisher got going and managed to survive to a judges decision. The judges awarded a 2-1 split decision to The Four Horsemen. Extinguisher also participated in a rumble with Russian newcomer Rainbow and veteran Double Jeopardy. As the rumble got under way, Extinguisher missed with its weapon and instead took damage to its side from Rainbow's spinning bar. Extinguisher continued to fight but its weapon still didn't make contact, resulting in its drive taking severe damage. Extinguisher spent the rest of the rumble driving in circles having lost a drive chain earlier on. The judges awarded Rainbow a unanimous 3-0 decision. Extinguisher's next fight was an untelevised was against twice rejected newcomer, Battlesaw. For this fight, Extinguisher went with a thick front wedge and its axe. This proved to be a good choice as Extinguisher was able to push Battlesaw where it wanted to, resulting in its opponent starting to smoke due to the pulley for its weapon loosening, then proceeded to drive it under the pulverizer to be hammered. Extinguisher wanted to use its axe, but the receiver for its weapon wasn't working, but Extinguisher was still able to win by KO. Extinguisher also took part in an exhibition rumble with The Four Horsemen and P1. The rumble was off to a good start for Extinguisher as they were able to land hits on both The Four Horsmen and P1 with P1 losing its sacrificial spoiler. Unfortunately, Extinguisher was then lifted by P1 before losing a tire and being pushed onto the screws. Extinguisher escaped but was down to one side of drive and began smoking. To make matters worse, P1's minibot, Burnout, got under and ignited a lipo fire inside Extinguisher with its flamethrower, which grew bigger and bigger as the match went on. Extinguisher's remaining drive stopped working and eventually lost the use of its hammer too. The fire grew to such a size that the match was cut off early, bringing the rumble to a judges decision, which ruled in favor of The Four Horsemen. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with launchers Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Robots that fought on television